Reel Talk
by doublejointedbackflip2c7
Summary: Mrs. Higurashi becomes her life long dream as a talk show host on a new hit show called Reel Talk. Lawyers... My money isn't enough for you *cackles*!
1. Introduction: Welcome to Reel Talk!

DJF2C7: Mian, I'm rewriting this for you.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the story, well talk show. Take my story, and I'll mess you up punk, you got that or you got that. If they're lawyers on this site, back off because my $5 dollar allowance won't be enough for you... And I'd die before I finished paying you off. calls her uncle (whom is a lawyer)*

Tea Tea: Greg, do I own Inuyasha?

Greg: Sorry Tea, Ms. Takahashi wasn't phased by 5 dollars.

Tea Tea: Who can resist the call of 5 dollars?

Greg: Tea, I'm keepin' your 5 dollars. *Hangs up*

Tea Tea: So, Ms. Higurashi, how you doin'?

Ms. Higurashi: Good, anyways, why do you want to buy Inuyasha?

Tea Tea: Have you ever seen the way Inuyasha looks without a shirt? He makes John Cena look like a flabby 40 year old. Plus he's hot.

Ms. Higurashi: Have you seen Inuyasha and Kaggy?

Tea Tea: No, maybe they wen't out or somethin.

Miroku: Tea Tea, you see Inuyasha and Kagome?

Tea Tea: No, and you mean Kaggy.

Miroku: Yeah, whatever, Sango found them.

Tea Tea: Where, I wanna make out with Inuyasha. *Gets weird looks* What he's hot dammit, don't blame me, blame my hormones. It's 's not my fault he's so damn sexy. You know what, let's just do the intro, because I wanna smack the shit out of all of you right now.

Inuyasha: What the fuck did I do?

Tea Tea: Inuyasha, can I make out with you? *Starts making out with me* Sango if you could.

Sango: Welcome to Reel Talk!

Kagome: What the fuck! That's my boyfriend.

Tea Tea: Fuck off! He's mine!

Kagome: Wanna fight bitch?

Tea Tea: Let's get it poppin'.

Sango: You see what you did Inuyasha? Awww, what the hell, lets start the damn show!

Inuyasha: What the fuck did I do?

Sango: You are so damn dense.

Inuyasha: You wanna fight bitch?

Sango: We'll fight during the intro. As I said, Let's start the damn show.

* * *

Introduction: Welcome to Reel Talk!

Welcome and Hello, this is Reel Talk one of the most popular shows on the air right now. During these 2 hours you'll endure a lot. You'll see flames, heartbreak, fights, surprise appearances and, hey, you might even see a proposal or 2 on the show. Lets keep the appearances to ourselves. So make sure to pass the popcorn and gummi bears! *Giggles* Lets begin!

* * *

Disclaimer/Authors note:

I apologize for what I wrote earlier, I have mental issues and it really takes a toll on me. And I had a lot of sugar today, and I can't stop eating out of the jar, dammit! Plus I just drank one 2 liter bottle of coca cola, all by myself, so If I outburst, then you'll know why. And if you read what happened between me and Kagome, I was just making out with Inuyasha *whispers* She never really dated him *whispers*. Anyways all of us came back from the hospital, and Kagome's in a wheelchair, because I broke both of her legs. Most of us came back with a fracture, and only one of us came back with 2 broken legs.

Kagome: I guess you forgot what I did to your head Tea Tea?

Tea Tea: And I got a concussion.

Sango: Wow Inuyasha, you look sick let me help you. *Kicks Inuyasha down*

Inuyasha: Crazy ass bitches.

Tea Tea: Just because I have a concussion, doesn't mean I can't kick you fine ass. Your really fine ass.

*Gets more weird looks* Anyways, wanna continue making out?

Inuyasha: What ever.

Tea Tea: Sango, could you?

Sango: Sure. Read and review, or else...

Kagome: Didn't you learn anything the first time bitch.

Inuyasha: Hold on Kagome, you can yell tomorrow, cause I'm going over to her place tonight.

Sango: As I said, Read and review, or else...

Miroku: Do you wanna make out, my dear?

Sango: No, but we can kiss for a while.

Miroku: Ok, fine with me.

Ms. Higurashi: Ok that's wierd, but as Sango said, Read and review, or else.


	2. Chapter One: Why Won't You Love Me?

DJF2C7: To my first reviewer The Almighty Mian... I was busy working on this chapter for you. Why? Because I love you, and because I love you... Here's the **Official** *start fireworks* Chapter One.

* * *

Chapter One: Why Won't You Love Me?

Ms. Higurashi: Well, since that fight... A lot has happened. Now, let's get this show on the road. First, lets welcome our first **official **guest, Miroku.

Miroku: Hello Ms. Higurashi.

Ms. Higurashi: So, what seems to be the problem?

Miroku: Well, I'm in love with Sango, a friend of mine, and she won't tell me if she loves me or not.

Audience: Awwwwwwh.

Ms. Higurashi: So... How long have you known each other?

Miroku: A couple of months/

Ms. Higurashi: It took me longer to realize I was pregnant with my daughter.

Miroku: *laughs* It was love at first sight, really. The moment I saw her, I knew she was the one.

Audience: Awwwwwwh.

Ms. Higurashi: Eaasy now... Now, Miroku. Do you mind if we ask you to leave the stage for a while to bring her out?

Miroku: No, no problem. *walks off stage*

Ms. Higurashi: So, now we're going to bring out Sango.

Sango: *Sango walks out*

Ms. Higurashi: Hello Sango. How are you?

Sango: Just fucking great... I was dragged here by Miroku. He knocked me out, and I'm not sure but I think he raped me.

Ms. Higurashi: O...kay, then. So, Miroku tells me that he loves you.

Sango: So? He can kiss my taut, firm, demon-slaying ass.

Ms. Higurashi: Really... Lets change the subject. Why don't you return your feelings?

Sango: Because: a) He flirts with everyone, b) He gropes me and your daughter, c) He constantly asks girls to bear his children, and d) He watches me and Kagome bathe!

Ms. Higurashi: About point B and D... Did you say he's also doing this to my daughter?

Sango: Yes!

Ms. Higurashi: Oh, I see... Pardon me for a moment. *walks backstage with a katana*

-Backstage-

Ms. Higurashi: How dare you violate my baby! I should break your damn legs!

Miroku: I have no clue what you're talking about!

Ms Higurashi: You know you do!

-TV Goes Fuzzy-

Viewer: What the fuck?

* * *

DJBF2C7: Did you like it Mian?


End file.
